


Lady In Waiting

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Where Morgana develops feelings for her lady in waiting.





	Lady In Waiting

I had been given the job of Morgana’s lady in waiting since she first arrived in Camelot. She was nothing like I'd thought she'd be. I pictured some blonde haired, bratty, spoiled little princess, but she was none of those things. Morgana was a true lady. One with beautiful raven black hair and a sweet shyness like you wouldn't believe.

  
I took pride in my job of caring for her. She never requested too much of me, and in the beginning, she seemed scared to ask me for nearly anything. A lot has changed since then, though. We grew to know each other and have a mutual respect. It took her far longer to get used to me, than it took me to become accustomed to her.

  
I won't lie. I took to her instantly. She was gorgeous, charming and had a glimmer of innocence. She was a bit of a mystery to me though. She didn't open up much until many months of me being in her service had gone by. When she did, I was attentive to her, and listened like a best friend would. I wanted her to trust me. To seek comfort in me. Anything. I just wanted her to know there was someone there for her.

  
She hadn't made many friends since she had come to Camelot. None that were any more than acquaintances, really. I vowed that I'd always be there for her. That I would be her only friend in the world if it came to it. And that's exactly what I'd become.

  
None of this happened in a short time. It was three years before we got to this point. Then, in one night, it was almost as if we had gone back to that first day. Morgana did not call for me, did not talk to me, except to say she was giving me some time off. Nothing official, just ‘some time’. Then she waved me out. I immediately wondered if it was something I had done that had caused this unexpected event. I could think of nothing out of the ordinary.

  
So, not wanting to bother her, I took the day off. I hardly found anything to do in my spare time other than to think about her. Something must be wrong, but what was it that she didn't think she could tell me? I decided I could wait no longer. By nightfall I was at her chamber door.

  
I knocked and she did not answer. I took it upon myself to open the door, just a crack. I spotted her lying on her bed, and she appeared to be crying, or at the very least, she had been. I knew it wasn't proper to barge into her room, but I was more concerned for my friend than propriety.

  
“Morgana, are you alright?”

  
“Go away. I can't see you.”

  
“I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me why. Did I do something to you?”

  
“Yes. No. I don't know. I can't explain it.”

  
“Try. Please. Whatever it is, I'll understand.”

  
“Understand,” she questioned with a sarcastic laugh as she sat up. “Hardly.”

  
I reached out to brush away a stray tear on her cheek, but she pushed my arm away. “No, don't. I can take care of myself.”

  
“Morgana, tell me what's wrong.” I hoped she could see the sincere concern in my eyes. She really was worrying me.

  
She sighed, and it sounded like she was going to give in and give me an answer. “I am. I'm wrong. I–” she paused, cutting herself off as if another bout of crying was threatening to start. “I've fallen in love,” she said after assuring that the tears stayed back.

  
“In love? Well that's nothing you need to cry over. That's–”

  
This time it was not herself but me that she cut off. “With you.”

  
“Oh,” is all I said. I didn't know what else to say. I was amazed, awestruck, any similar word you could think of. She loved me. How long I had waited to hear that, though I had hardly dared to dream it a possibility.

  
She was still looking at me with wary eyes, like she had when we first met. I smiled. So much had changed, yet many things still remained the same. “I've been in love with you for a time as well. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Love is simply a feeling. A very powerful one at that. And if we are both in love, why should we deny that?”

  
Now, she smiled back at me. She leaned toward me and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. “Here’s to love then,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
